ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Sound Killer
|image = SK2.jpg |Home world = Planet Devil |First appearance = Triple Fighter Episode 24 |Latest appearance = N/A |Category = Kaijin |Affiliation = Demon}} is a kaijin that appeared towards the end of the Triple Fighter series. Subtitle: Stats *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Origin: Devil star History Triple Fighter Sound Killer appeared in front of Demon in his lair via smoke teleportation and had a conversation on how to deal with the Fighters and then went outside with some Devila and tested his powers of using a signal that transmitted to a satellite and made an airplane explode in midair and when a soldier tried to take the kaijin down, he used his powers to cause him great pain via special sound waves along with some others and later used his same powers to cause entire buildings to crumble and collapse. He was later seen with a lot of Devila as he had Lily and Atsushi cornered at a sport stadium and then used his sound waves to cause great pain to the two humans, leaving them suffering and rolling around on the ground. After a while, Lily managed to overcome the pain, save Atsushi, and transform into Orange Fighter to take on the kaijin and the Devila. She managed to hold her own against them until Sound Killer used his powers to cause great pain onto the warrior and forcing her to revert back to her human form and had her chained up as their prisoner while telling her their plan. After that was said and done, Sound Killer left with the Devila to continue with his diabolical plan. At that time, Yuji and Tetuso arrived and freed Lily and Atsushi. After Tetsuo joined the others and watched Sound Killer do his thing, all three of them decided to attack him, but the kaijin summoned more Devila to fight him in his place. After a while, Sound Killer jumped down and confronted them himself and then forced them to retreat. He then reappeared when Yuji and Tetsuo kept fighting the Devila and then used his powers to hold them at a disadvantage until they transformed into Red Fighter and Green Fighter respectively so the kaijin decided to fight them himself until he used his powers on them again and then caused the tunnel to collapse on them. Sound Killer then emerged from the tunnel and told the Devila to prepare for their next attack and then met up at train station where the kaijin was about to use his powers again, but the sound a train car screeching on the tracks prevented him from doing that. The three reunited Fighters then emerged from that train car and fought the forces of evil once again. After a while, the three combined into their own fighters respectively and while Green Fighter dealt with Sound Killer, Red and Orange took care of the grunts. All three of them then merged together to form Triple Fighter to get the edge on Sound Killer. The kaijin then finally met his end when he fell off the train car after getting hit by the Triple Kick and then yelled out Demon's name in anguish followed by a silent explosion after reeling in pain while standing up. Powers and Weapons *Ultrasonic Noise: He can emit electric ultrasonic sounds that disrupts human brain activity and can destroy buildings. *Radar: He can use his ultrasound powers to detect enemy positions *Light Flashes: He has a light on his chest that can be flashed at enemies. Gallery Sound_Killer.jpg|Sound Killer SK1.jpg SK3.jpg Trivia *The footage of the building collapsed when Sound Killer used his ultrasonic electric sound was reused footage of Builgamo broke out of a construction site in episode 41 of Return of Ultraman. Category:Kaijin Category:Non-Ultra Kaiju Category:Triple Fighter Kaiju